


A Reunion

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod! Fundy, Demigod! Ranboo, Demigod! TommyInnit, Family Reunions, Fundy and Ranboo are siblings, Fundy is looking for Wilbur, Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of War, New World, Portals, President Wilbur Soot, Reunion, Teleportation, Vice President Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Fundy had been walking through the forest looking for the president of the country for the past two days. Wilbur was always one to just disappear for a few days, and Fundy didn't mind, except this time King Billiam had sent more troops their way and Fundy didn't exactly want to face them alone.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Demigods [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Reunion

Fundy had been walking through the forest looking for the president of the country for the past two days. Wilbur was always one to just disappear for a few days, and Fundy didn't mind, except this time King Billiam had sent more troops their way and Fundy didn't exactly want to face them alone. 

He sighed as he found some traces of blue in a tree. Wilbur had definitely been here, but it seemed to have been there for awhile. 

He continued to walk, figuring Wilbur couldn't be too far. He didn't look too closely at the ground, and soon he felt himself falling. He put his hands forward and closed his hands, feeling his hands touch gravel instead of the forest floor. 

He opened his eyes, green was replaced with gray. He looked up from the floor, a colourful town was around him. 

"Am I dead? I didn't fall that far" he asked the blonde boy in front of him. The blonde smiled, shaking his head

"That's a first, actually" he said, holding a hand out for the other "My name is Tommy, welcome to Logstedshire" he then said. 

"Fundy" Fundy replied, taking the hand and getting back to his feet "How did I get here?" he then asked curiously

"A portal. Technically my fault, I guess" he explained, scratching the back of his neck "You're Ranboo's brother, right?" he added. 

"Ranboo? He's here?" Fundy looked around, he couldn't see his little brother. 

"Yeah, has been for the past year and a half maybe?" Tommy pointed towards a house. "Wanna go see him?" 

"Yeah man!" 

The two walked together towards Ranboo’s house, Tommy pointing out where a few people lived, although Fundy didn’t quite listen until Tommy got to his own house.

“That’s where Phil, Techno and I live” he explained, pointing to the house right next to Ranboo’s “Wilbur kinda lives there now, but mostly because Phil doesn’t wanna let him out of his sight until he gets better, and it’s the only person who I haven’t gotten a direction to which house, he just has the shed” 

“Wilbur?” Fundy asked, not really listening to the rest of it but taking time to process that it was actually the name that had left Tommy’s mouth. “Like… Wilbur Soot?” he then asked. 

“Yeah! You know him? He got here three days ago” Tommy told him, Fundy nodded his head, trying to figure out how to explain that he was Wilbur’s vice president. 

“I was searching for him” Fundy explained, looking towards the house, hoping the president was okay. 

“Oh cool! We can go see him after we’ve met Ranboo if you want to” Tommy said, pointing towards the door.

Fundy didn’t know if he wanted to meet up with Wilbur or not, knowing he was safe was good enough, especially when a war wasn’t threatening him. He should though, he knew that much. He really should go talk to him.

“Alright” Fundy nodded his head, and Tommy opened the door to Ranboo’s house, the two of them stepping inside. 

It took five seconds before Ranboo had appeared in front of them in a purple cloud. He looked between Tommy and Fundy, before finally letting his gaze linger at Fundy.

“You can see him too, right?” Ranboo then asked, turning to Tommy. Both brothers were frozen in place, Fundy had no idea how long it had been since they last saw each other, but it was a long time ago. 

“Yeah, he arrived maybe ten minutes ago, figured you’d wanna meet him again” Tommy explained, Ranboo looked back to Fundy, who nodded to confirm what Tommy had said. 

“Hello Ranboo” Fundy said, and it was like a spell was broken, and all of a sudden the brother’s were in each other’s arms, crying and whispering between each other about everything that had happened and how much they had missed the other. Tommy smiled at the scene, reunions were always special.


End file.
